Promises
by abetterhuman
Summary: "Now, I know that at least one of you must have an idea of where my dearest sister could be." "The blonde bimbo?" Faye faked ignorance. "She should be somewhere in Chance Harbor, if you untie us we can go get her for you." The circle gets kidnapped (minus Cassie and Diana) and Faye gets hurt when they want information. One-shot.


The ropes were tight and her arms were beginning to burn from being held back in that position. Faye should've been scared but instead she found herself annoyed. This was the second time they had been kidnapped and were unable to use their magic.

"Now, I know that at least one of you must have an idea of where my dearest sister could be." The blond boy paced around the four teenagers. Hands behind his back, chest puffed out the boy radiated with arrogance that only seemed to intensify Faye's dislike for him. He reminded her too much of John Blackwell.

Faye glanced at her friends. Melissa looked scared but was physically okay. Next to her was Adam, face etched with worry who had a cut on his forehead, the blood dripping down his face. To her left was Jake who was beyond pissed. His left cheek was swollen and bruising and he had blood dripping from his nose.

"The blonde bimbo?" Faye faked ignorance. "She should be somewhere in Chance Harbor, if you untie us we can go get her for you."

Ever since the Balcoin siblings arrived, they had been causing trouble and now they were looking for Diana who hadn't come back yet.

The boy gritted his teeth in frustration, "That's not the sister I am talking about. Stop with the smart-ass answers and tell me."

If Faye had to take a guess, it would be that the girl was with her other grandmother out of state but she was not going to tell him that. She'd rather get beaten than give the man what he wanted. Besides, she would never sell Diana out.

"Where is my sister Diana?" He asked again looking annoyed.

"Fuck off asshole." Faye replied with just as much annoyance.

"That's not the answer I want." He grounded out as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

He reached into his coat and brought out a knife. "You know what I love blades." He paused as he dragged a finger on the sharpened edge. "The power to cause damage, tear things apart."

He looked up at Melissa and took a step forward. "Like witches. Add a little magic to it and it becomes an extraordinary weapon."

He got closer to Melissa whose eyes widen in fear. The girl scooted back in her chair and the man's smirk grew. Faye felt her heart begin to thump wildly in her chest, he had to stop him or at least stall him until they figured out how to escape.

"You really are pathetic, so much dark power and you're still a fucking idiot. You can't even find your own sister." Faye forced a laugh.

He stopped and glared at Faye. Succeeding in grabbing his attention she added, "And a knife, really, I've had witch hunters do more damage than you."

Scowling he stepped away from Melissa, body tense and hands clenched. "No one calls me an idiot." He growled slowly.

He glared with pure hate at her. Faye tried to hide her fear and it was slightly quelled knowing that her best friend was momentarily safe.

Faye only got a second to anticipate the blow when he raised his hand and backhanded her across the face. The strike made her my face swerved violently and the chair was thrust back cluttering to the floor with Faye still tied to it.

Faye let out a huff of pain refusing to scream or cry. The chair landed on its side. Faye could feel the side of her face start to swell and throb painfully. She refused to give him the satisfaction of breaking her.

Trying not to wince, Face laughed maniacally, "You must feel pretty powerful having to hit girl while her hands are tied."

His smirk turned into a scowl once more and this time Faye does not anticipate the blow when his foot connects with her side. Having the air knocked out of her, she gasped desperately for air which only seemed to make the pain worse. She coughed violently while trying to catch her breath.

"Leave her alone!" Adam yelled desperately.

"Faye, stop provoking him." Melissa pleaded her voice laced with fear. Faye who was still on the floor could not find the strength to comfort her friends.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size asshole?" Jake's anger snaps the boy's attention away from Faye for a second. Jake struggled fruitlessly against the chair.

"Don't worry; you'll get your turn." He told Jake with an evil smile.

"I was being nice but if you want something magical I'll give it to you. I laced this knife with a little something to make this encounter," he paused, "permanent."

He cut the ropes off of her hands and shoved her on her front. Faye groaned feeling the pain shoot up her side. She was seriously hoping that she her ribs weren't broken. He held her down roughly with one hand on her back.

"I'm really going to enjoy this."

He placed the tip on her back and Faye grunted, feeling the pain as the blade ripped through her clothing and into her skin. It burned as she felt him make a circle across her back. Just when she thought it was over he began to carve a triangle within the circle. Faye's jaw was clenched, eyes shut tightly and whimpers would escape every now and then. Faye lost her concentration of what shapes he produced after that. He pressed harder each time and Faye breathed profusely hoping that it would all end soon. She felt a few tears escape, her muscles were tense. When he finally stopped, Faye's body loosened up against the floor.

"A little present, to remember me by." He whispered in her ear and she shudder involuntarily.

"Michael," one of the other Balcoins' called out, "Kate just saw her drive into town. We don't need them anymore."

He laughed ruthlessly, "It's your lucky day bitch. But I will be seeing you soon sweetheart."

The boys walked out and despite the pain Faye felt a sense of relief knowing that they were gone. She just wanted to fall asleep on the floor, to forget the pain.

"Faye?" Adam called out tentatively. Faye can't answer immediately as she tries to gather her strength. "Faye, are you alright? Can you get up?"

"Yeah, I just," Faye released a shaky breath, her voice hoarse, "I need a minute."

She gathered all her energy and forced herself to stand up. She stumbled while holding her side; she could hardly breathe and had to bite her lip to hold back the pain as she managed to get up. She untied Jake who was the closest to her before she fell on her knees. Jake rushed to her and helped her sit on one of the chairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Faye nodded tersely before shaking her head. "No." She finally whispered.

"Hold on." He untied the others as Faye tried unsuccessfully to even out her breathing.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Faye looked up to meet Melissa's bloodshot eyes.

"No." Faye grounded out shaking her head.

"Faye, you're bleeding and you might have broken ribs. You need medical attention." Adam stated looking distressed.

"No. How exactly are we going to explain this?" Faye argued.

"We could say you got assaulted." Melissa pleaded.

"No." Faye stated firmly. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

The injured girl tried to stand up but sat back down when she felt a pain shoot up her side. She groaned at both the sensation and frustration. Noticing her predicament Jake grabbed and carried her carefully.

Faye tried to protest but her eyes were already drooping. Making a last effort, she asked the question that was plaguing her mind.

"What'd he carve?" Faye asked weakly.

Melisa stared at her with sadness before replying, "The Balcoin symbol."

* * *

"The bleeding isn't stopping." Adam confirmed.

Jake stared at the girls bleeding back before replying, "I'll go gather some Murtlap plants. Hopefully that'll stop the bleeding."

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Melissa stated as she made her way down the stairs of the abandoned house.

Faye opened her eyes and found herself resting on her side on a bed. She was on the second floor of the abandoned house. Adam moved toward the girl ad placed his hands gently on her side.

"What are you doing?" Faye whispered as she feebly tried to fight away his wandering hands.

Adam glanced at the girl's tired eyes. "Making sure they aren't broken." He continued and finally pleased he stepped away. Faye glanced at his forehead where he had butterfly stitches.

"You were very reckless tonight." He scolded her but there was a sad smile on his lips. "But thank you, for protecting Melissa."

"She's my best friend." She murmured. "She's my only friend."

He frowned at her response and replied firmly, "We are all friends Faye. I know we don't always get along but we are friends."

Faye didn't reject or accept the statement, instead she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

* * *

"Diana!" Faye heard Melissa's voice resonate throughout old walls of the house.

She groaned when she sat up and a jolt of pain shot through her side. "Fuck." She murmured.

She looked down to find herself in only her bra. She could feel bandages covering her back. She exhaled breathily feeling the wound throb. The pain was manageable compared to last time but it felt more real, everything was sinking in. Spotting a clean shirt on the edge of the bed she slipped it on and made her way downstairs to where she assumed everyone was at.

"So what's happened since I've been gone?" Diana asked her friends. "Do I even want know who banged you guys up or did you two get into a fight again?"

"You dearest brothers and sister decided to come looking for you." Faye snarled, though her response did not come out as aggressive as she wanted it to.

Diana looked up as Faye descended the stairs. "Faye," Diana acknowledged with worry as she took in her weary state, "are you okay?"

Faye reached the bottom of the stairs; one hand was wrapped around her side. She ignored the question completely feeling her resentment come out, "So Princess Diana finally decided to grace us with her presence."

"Faye." Melissa scolded her weakly, her eyes roaming Faye's body as if hoping to see the wounds through the shirt.

"Why did you come back Diana?" Faye asked annoyed.

The girl winced at Faye's tone and frowned. "I missed my friends."

"So now we're your friends," Faye scoffed, "You weren't here when we needed you."

Diana looked sadden by the accusation, "I'm sorry but I needed-"

The injured girl interrupted her, "What about what we needed Di?" Faye knew she was being harsh but if she could get Diana to leave, that would be one less person to worry about getting hurt. "Maybe you should leave and never come back."

"Faye that's not fair." Adam reprimanded her.

"No, what's not fair is that she put us all in danger when she left and now who knows what's going to happen. When they find her they are going to want her to join their circle and we are all dispensable to them. Look what they did to Jake and Adam." Faye raised her voice knowing they needed to open their eyes.

Diana lowered her gaze. "Maybe I should go."

"No Diana." Jake argued. "We need you here. We can't avoid this problem forever, we have to confront them and we are stronger with you."

"If you hadn't come when you did who knows what else could've happened." Adam sustained.

Diana glanced at Faye with regret as if waiting for the girl to protest. "I'm sorry Faye."

Faye knew that Jake had a point but it was all too much and though she would never voice it, she was scared. "Whatever, I'm going home."

"I'll go with you." Melissa said as she followed her.

She walked out the door feeling Diana's gaze on her the whole time.

* * *

A few days later they were all at the boathouse including Cassie. Cassie and Diana knew about the encounter with the Balcoin yet all they knew was the Faye had been backhanded and Faye intended to keep it that way. She didn't want anyone's pity.

There discussion on how to stop the Balcoin children was interrupted when said group showed up. Faye glared at them as they approached the table.

"How'd you like my little present?" Michael asked Faye.

Jake stood up abruptly and growled out, "You son of a bitch."

Michael took a slow step back and Adam jumped to hold him back. Luckily they didn't gather much attention and those who did catch the outburst lost interest quickly.

"Now, calm down children the last thing we want to do is cause a scene." He taunted them as he glanced at his siblings.

Faye felt repugnance at all of them, to her they looked like the Brady bunch if Charles Mason was the father, a disturbing family that wanted Diana and Cassie to join them. Michael and the girl had blonde hair but all bore blue eyes. Cold and deceiving like their father but the rest were jut followers.

Faye was boiling. "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy every little second of it."

The boy smirked at her before glancing at Diana and Cassie who looked confused with the whole conversation. "Shame it wasn't you that was a Balcoin. You would've made a great addition."

With that he strutted out of the place, his siblings right behind him.

"What was he talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing." Faye mumbled; the rage was still consuming her. She had tried all the magic she knew but the wound would not disappear or heal quicker. She was marked like some fucking cattle. She stood up abruptly and walked out.

"Melissa?" Diana asked the girl.

Melissa looked away before replying, "It's not my place."

Diana glanced at the rest who didn't respond. Jake was still seething, Adam looked uncomfortable and Cassie was as much in the dark as she was. She stood and followed Faye out the door.

* * *

Faye ignored Diana's insistent questions all the way to her house. She tried to ignore her as she followed her all the way into her room but her head was pounding and her patience was wearing thin.

"Faye what was he talking about?" Diana asked when she entered Faye's room closing the door behind her.

"It's none of your business Diana." Faye snarled as she faced Diana.

Diana looked irked at the other girl's lack of cooperation. She was really trying but Faye was acting colder than usual. "Talk to me. I'm not leaving until you do."

"You have no right." Faye glared at the girl before her, the anger she felt at Michael was directed at the wrong person, she knew that but logic wasn't with her. She would never hurt Diana, at least not intentionally but she was fueled with so much pent up emotions and she didn't know what to do.

She dashed forward and grabbed Diana's wrists, pinning them against the wall and holding her there. She looked intently at Diana's wide eyes. The girl looked nervous, confused but not scared.

Faye didn't know what she was doing when she crashed her lips into Diana's shocking the girl with the sudden action.

She kissed her fiercely not caring that the girl wasn't responding. It only took a few seconds for her to crash and realized what she'd done. She was about to pull back when she felt Diana's hands grip the front f her shirt and pulled her closer. She hesitated as her hands dropped to Diana's hips and dug into the flesh while pressing fully against her. She moved towards Diana's neck and kissed her, eliciting a response as the girl moaned. She sucked and nipped at the tender skin hearing Diana's breathing become ragged.

She attacked Diana's lips once more. There was fire and need behind the action as she took Diana's bottom lip between her own and bit down roughly. The whimper that escaped Diana only served to fuel her desire.

Hearing the sounds that Diana produced, Faye felt a familiar sensation course through her body and into her lower regions. The anger had transformed into something completely different. Her body was humming in excitement.

She felt great until Diana's hands slip under the back of Faye's shirt an unknowingly press into the girl's still healing wounds. Faye hissed in pain and jumped back. Diana looked startled by the sudden movement.

"What was that?" She asks cautiously.

Faye looked away, clenched her jaw and mumbled, "Nothing."

Diana shook her head in disbelief, "No that was definitely something. It felt like…" She trailed off and a look of sudden realization and sorrow covered her face. "Was that what Blackwell's son was talking about? Did he hurt you?" She looked angered as she asked the last question.

Faye stayed silent and sat on her bad. Her body was coming down from its high and her breathing was evening out. Diana's shoulder sagged in defeat not needing more confirmation. She sat tentatively next to Faye.

"Can I see?" She asked softly.

"No." Faye answered her voice cracking.

Diana nodded. "Okay." Diana relented as he grabbed the girl's hand gaining her attention.

Faye was surprised and glad Diana didn't push considering that what she had been doing all day. She squeezed the hand gently in acknowledgement and gratitude. Diana smiled as she interlaced their fingers. Faye looked at Diana confused, making the other girl smile. They had shared an intense moment but she wasn't sure where they stood.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Diana stated and Faye looked away.

She placed her hand on Faye's cheek to get her attention. When the girl looked up expectantly, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. There was no need in it; it was simply soft and comforting.

"But I promise I won't let anything else happen to you." Diana smiled softly, her words genuine.

Faye smiled sadly at the girl wanting nothing more than to believe her. "Don't make any promises you can't keep."


End file.
